Disclosed is a non-contact power feeding apparatus which is provided with a secondary winding to which an electric power is supplied from an alternating-current power source via a primary winding, and has a capacitor connected in series to a parallel circuit of the secondary winding and a capacitor, and has a characteristic of an impedance (Z1) of the primary side configured to have the maximum value in the vicinity of a frequency of a fundamental wave component of the alternating-current power source, and has a characteristic of an impedance (Z2) of the secondary side configured to have the frequency of the fundamental wave component between a frequency which gives a maximum value and is nearest to the frequency of the fundamental wave component and a frequency which gives a minimum value and is nearest to the frequency of the fundamental wave component (Patent Literature 1).